


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by MAN1CMECHAN1C



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Yamada Hifumi, Dangan Ronpa 1 Spoilers, Danganronpa AU, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Owada Mondo, Goodbye despair spoilers, Happy Ending, M/M, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Thh sdr2 au, Trigger Happy Havoc, Trigger Happy Havoc Spoilers, danganronpa - Freeform, drthh, hifumi isnt really a major character, ishimondo - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAN1CMECHAN1C/pseuds/MAN1CMECHAN1C
Summary: what if thh was like sdr2 where its all actually fake and no one really dies and taka and mondo get to meet each other again after taka dies
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 112





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> another quick spur of the moment thing . i simply cannot be stopped

taka cautiously approached the lab storage room door , hifumi following close behind . he didnt trust hifumi one bit , but if there really was an escape route like the writer says , it simply has to be investigated . the door creaked open and taka flicked on the light , illuminating the small , dull room . Taka’s eyes darted around the space nervously .

... it seemed to be just an ordinary storage room . no sign of a trap door or any potential escape whatsoever . though , given the circumstances , taka thought to himself , its ridiculous to expect the exit to be in plain sight . 

just as he was about to open his mouth to ask hifumi where the escape was , a sharp pain resonated through his body from his head , his vision phasing in and out . his head throbbed with a searing heat , worse than any headache . his knees began to weaken , and taka struggled to keep his balance until his legs inevitably gave out entirely . before he could completely process the events of the past 6 or 7 minutes , his face was pressed against the cool concrete . his ears rang with the forceful pounding of his own heartbeat , the thundering pain drumming at the backs of his eyes . the last thing taka saw was blood dripping down his temples and pooling against his cheek . 

everything went white , and almost immediately after , black followed .

it was like a dark curtain had been draped over his sight . 

a soft ringing chimed in the distance , like an old tv that’s been left on . the curtain that had fallen over his eyes just moments ago began to lighten , however his vision was still blurred . he started to make out what he could identify as voices ; whose voices , was unbeknownst to him . they grew louder , pulling him back to reality . 

he began to regain consciousness , and he slowly opened his eyes , instinctively squinting at the bright light that met him . 

his vision finally adjusted to the new atmosphere , and he found himself lying on a bed not unlike an exam table . a tv monitor sat next to him on a stand , displaying the storage room he had been lying in what felt like days , even weeks ago , but at the same time it could’ve been mere moments . what was more jarring than his disoriented sense of time was the occupants of the storage room shown on the screen . there , on the floor , was taka . himself , his very own body , just as he had remembered — cheek against the floor , blood puddling at his head . then he noticed hifumi , standing by his lifeless body , holding a bloodied mallet . 

_had hifumi ... killed him ? what reason could hifumi possibly have to harm him ? was this about alter ego ... ?_

no ... no it couldn’t be . alter ego was destroyed . it would make no sense for hifumi to harm him over that . 

as taka was attempting to rationalise what he was seeing , he noticed the large boy on the screen sniffle and wipe his face on the sleeve of his hoodie . _was he ... crying ?_ taka didn’t have much time to process that thought before hifumi bent down and picked up his limp body carrying it through the storage room door . as he turned around , taka caught a short glimpse of the writers face . his eyes were tinted pink and puffy , and his cheeks were tear streaked . maybe he felt sorry for what he had done . maybe ... he never wanted to hurt taka . 

his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice . 

“ Kyoudai !! “ 

he looked towards the direction of the sound . there , at the end of the bed , was mondo oowada . the man he had relied on so unconditionally in the past . his best friend . some might even say his partner . 

had he been sitting in that chair the whole time ? exactly how long _is_ ‘ the whole time ‘ ? hadn’t taka seen him die right before his eyes ? his thoughts recalled the monitor beside him , that just moments ago was showing his own dead body . but despite that , here he was . perhaps mondo went through the same thing . taka stared at the violet eyed biker blankly as he rushed to his side . mondos voice softened as he clutched the prefect’s cold hand tightly in his own . 

“ taka “ he whispered , “ oh , im so glad yer awake . ive been waitin for ya fer .. god dammit i dont even know how long “ 

strands of the gang leaders hair fell in his eyes , the rest pulled back into a messy bun , as opposed to his usual pompadour . he had dark bags under his eyes , leading taka to question when the last time he’d gotten a good nights sleep was . he was wearing only the white tank top he had on under his jacket , which was sitting on the chair on the other side of the room . 

“ ... mondo ? “ taka muttered with what little strength he had left . “ i .. i watched you die “ 

“ shhh “ the unkept delinquent hushed . “ I’ll tell ya everything later . fer now ... “ he trailed off , licking his lips nervously . “ fer now , uh ... “ taka stared at him with a confused expression as mondos eyes darted around the room , searching for the right words . 

he shook his head in frustration .

“ aahh fuck it !! i dont have the patience fer this !! “ he threw his arms around taka , who was surprised at the sudden gesture , but returned it , weakly wrapping his arms around mondo . 

he buried his face in the biker’s shoulder , taking in his familiar scent . 

“ i missed you so much bro “ taka said feebly . “ I missed ya too , bro “ mondo replied , hugging taka closer to him . 

“ when we get outta here “ mondo began “ i ain’t gonna ever leave ya again “ 

taka couldn’t help but smile at mondos promise . 

“ I’d like that . “


End file.
